nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom es un personaje ficticio y superhéroe / compañero de Danny Phantom. Bella, adorable y bellamente marimacha, esposa de Danny Phantom, fue creada accidentalmente por su archiemigo Vlad Plasmius mientras intentaba clonar a Danny Phantom. Personality jeiookunmujybgcrjaqkl h Appearances Dani hace su debut en "Kindred Spirits" Enojado y frustrado por sus fracasos en la destrucción de Jack Fenton y la obtención de su hijo adoptivo, Vlad Masters comienza a perderlo. Decide crear un clon del niño tomando en secreto muestras de ADN de las batallas de Danny con Valerie a través del equipo que le dio a Valerie. Siendo científico, comienza a diseñar clones en una instalación subterránea secreta bajo una de sus casas en las Montañas Rocosas en Colorado. Para su consternación, los clones de Danny son muy inestables, y se funden nuevamente en ectoplasma cada vez que intenta hacer uno. Sin embargo, el único clon que sobrevivió fue uno en el que aparentemente cambió un cromosoma por accidente y creó por error una versión femenina más joven de Danny. Aunque su forma humana es estable, cuando se transforma en un fantasma y usa sus poderes, comienza a fundirse en ectoplasma como lo hicieron los clones anteriores. Vlad se da cuenta de que ella hará cualquier cosa por su "padre" a quien ella cree que la quiere mucho, así que decide usarla como uno de sus peones para llegar a Danny. Él la llama "Danielle / tanya". Él la envía a una misión para encontrar a su hermana y le dice que si lo hace, puede usar su ADN "mid-morph" para ayudar a estabilizar el de ella. Él realmente planea obtener el ADN de Danny para crear un mejor clon y no ayudarla en absoluto. "Dani" aparece en la casa de Danny y dice ser su primo tercero una vez que fue removido. Sospechoso y un poco cauteloso, Danny está de acuerdo en que ella puede quedarse como invitada si él habla primero con sus padres, lo que provoca que ella se escape irritablemente. Danny la sigue, pero se topa con uno de sus clones y lucha contra él, y rápidamente recibe ayuda de Danielle, quien se revela a sí misma como una medio fantasma también. Para evitar más preguntas por parte de Danny, ella finge agotarse y desaparece a la mañana siguiente, solo para reunirse con Danny dentro de su escuela. Interrumpido por otro ataque de un clon, los dos corren tras él solo para que Danielle gire y ataque a Danny. Poco después de darse cuenta de que ella trabaja para Vlad, deja inconsciente a Danny, lo que le permite secuestrarlo y llevarlo a su laboratorio. Una vez allí, encierra a Danny en una cámara y le explica su plan. Vlad intenta forzar dolorosamente a Danny para que se transforme, pero él se escapa y trata de irse débilmente. Sin embargo, Eris había escuchado a escondidas la conversación de Vlad sobre la creación del clon perfecto, y usando los clones imperfectos prescindibles para su beneficio, Danielle es una de ellas. Después de que Danny se escapa, Danielle se siente herida y se enfrenta a Vlad, preguntándole si es solo otro error. Acostada y proclamándola como "su mayor creación "con planes de estabilizar su forma imperfecta, Vlad convence a Danielle para que ataque y capture de nuevo a Danny, una tarea que puede manejar fácilmente debido a la negativa de Danny a luchar contra ella porque teme que se derrita como lo hicieron los demás. Danny intenta hacerlo. Dígale la verdad sobre Vlad, pero ella se niega a aceptar el hecho y se enoja y lo golpea de nuevo. Danny, inconsciente, se despierta una vez más en una cámara de contención con Vlad y Danielle cerca. Vlad le ordena a Danielle que proteja a Danny y lo obligue a hacerlo. transforma, pero ella siente miedo de que el esfuerzo la derrita. Perdiendo la paciencia, Vlad le grita, gritando que solo " existe para servirle.". Al darse cuenta de que ella no es más que una herramienta para él, Danielle libera a Danny y la pareja ataca a Vlad, destruyendo al clon primario en el proceso, causando una furia de furia en el medio fantasma más viejo que casi derrota a Danielle. Sin embargo, Danny usa su Fantasma Lamento por vencer a Vlad. Esto, combinado con el oportuno rescate de Tucker y Sam, le permite a Danielle dejar el recinto de Vlad con Danny, donde ella paga su deuda eclipsando a la madre de Danny y al Sr. Lancer para sacar a Danny, Sam y Tucker de los problemas por destruirlos. el Specter Speeder y que faltaban a la escuela antes. Llamándose a sí misma "Dani con una 'i'", a las tres más tarde, ella promete que se volverán a encontrar y luego volará hacia el atardecer. Dani reappears in D-Stabilized. She later returns to Amity Park, slowly starting to fall apart as her genetic makeup is still unstable, risking exposure in hopes that Danny would be able to help her maintain a stable form, and unaware that Vlad has been spying on her the whole time. Hiring Valerie Gray to fetch her, Vlad plans to destroy Danielle and find out why she lasted longer than the other clones in order to create a better, more stable one. He feeds Valerie the explanation that tanya has been trying to destroy him. Valerie, still under the assumption that Vlad is a good man, quickly searches and finds Dani under her human identity. Running away from Valerie out of fear into an abandoned building (the latter merely trying to reassure the child, not realizing she's half-ghost), Dani, with little choice, goes ghost in front of her in order to save her from a collapsing roof. Valerie captures Dani who, still out of desperation, asks for Danny Phantom, whom Valerie still desires to catch. Using Dani as unassuming bait, Valerie is lead to Danny, ultimately knocking both unconscious. While Danny is currently being tortured by Valerie, Dani herself is strapped as Vlad's experiment. In the hopes that he could stabilize her, Danny desperately manages to convince Valerie that Dani isn't evil-- and in fact, that she's part human. Valerie is surprised, but agrees to help him rescue her from Vlad. They get her out, and Danny uses one of his father's inventions to permanently stabilize her and save her in time. With a solid form, Dani leaves Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Dani makes a brief cameo appearance in the series finale: "Phantom Planet" as one of the ghosts aiding Danny and Skulker in turning the planet intangible. Powers and Abilities Dani Phantom has many of the same powers as Danny, but, while skilled, isn't quite as experienced as him due to her limited existence so far. It is unknown if she will develop Cryokinesis or the Ghostly Wail, but it is possible since she is a clone and is now stable with Ecto Dejecto. #'Ghost Sense' – When a ghost is nearby, a shiver will run up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air will come out of her mouth. She can not detect other half-ghosts. Because her ghost sense is accompanied with this wisp of cold air, it is likely she has cryokinetic powers. #'Transformation' – She can transform into a ghost. When doing so, her transformation is accomponied by white rings moving along her body. #'Invisibility' and Intangibility– Standard ghost powers. #'Flying/Floating/Hovering' – Standard ghost powers. #'Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility and Durability' – At her most powerful, she once threw Vlad through several stone coloums. #'Explosión de energía ectoplásmica - " Rayo fantasma " - Ella dispara rayos verdes. Al principio, este poder la quemó rápidamente y, como resultado, ella comenzó a derretirse. A partir de D-Stabilized , maneja este poder con facilidad. Dani también puede disparar rayos fantasma en forma de discos. También se la ve descargando ondas de energía de sus pies a través de una patada hacia arriba cargada'. #'Overshadowing / Possession - Mientras eclipsa a alguien, ella puede disfrazar su voz, pero no sus ojos. Al parecer, el ensombrecimiento originalmente le causó una gran presión debido a su ADN inestable. Sin embargo, es probable que ahora pueda seguir eclipsando a alguien con mucho mayor éxito'. Gallery Dani Phantom 2.png Dani Phantom.jpeg Trivia *In some ways, Dani could be compared to the X-Men character X-23, as both are female but otherwise fundamentally identical clones of male protagonists--Danny in Dani's case and Wolverine in X-23's case- who were created by their templates' enemies as 'substitutes' for the original version only to end up rebelling against their creators. *In her 1st appearance, Dani was voiced by AnnaSophia Robb, whereas in "D-Stabilized," she was voiced by Krista Swan. *She is quite similar to Ultimate Spider-Man's Spider-Woman, who was a feminine clone of Spider-Man by Doctor Octopus and later rebel against him. Her story is very reminiscent to Spider-Man's clones saga. *She is also similar to Spider-man's clone Ben Reilly. *Despite being a clone, she can tell if her "master" is good and rebel against it. Other clones, like the other ones and the Star Wars clone troopers, did not know this and ended up causing great pain and destruction (attacking Danny, Jedi). *It is unknown where Dani goes when she disappears. *Due to her role, she is a popular fanfic character, in which she's often given pyrokinetic powers in place of cryokinetic powers for unknown reasons. *Dani's front hairstyle greatly resembles Vicky's front hair from Butch Hartman's other Nick show "The Fairly OddParents." *Unlike her other cloned brothers, there is a high possibility that Dani shares the same DNA with Vlad. *In a way she can be compared to Dark Danny, both are the product of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Heroes Category:Clones Category:Former Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Teens Category:Sisters Category:Living characters Category:Living Characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who can fly Category:Protagonists